


When Ruling A Country

by enchanted_nightingale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Flirting, M/M, Minister for Magic Harry Potter, Sesshoumaru as Ruler of Modern Magical Japan, Short One Shot, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/pseuds/enchanted_nightingale
Summary: After Voldemort's defeat, Harry is the PM for Magical UK and Sesshomaru the ruler of Magical Japan. This way those two unlikely to meet people form a bond unlike others.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	When Ruling A Country

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sesshoumaru tapped a clawed hand on the hard wooden table before him. He was dressed in his finest silks for the meeting. Then again he rarely dressed in modern clothes even after five centuries he preferred his white kimono and hakama with their red and blue geometric patterns. He felt more at ease with these clothes. Since he had assumed control of the Japanese magical and demonic populations and the former Lord of the Western Lands was now the Japanese Minister of Magic, since 1879. He never had to hide his markings, claws or his unusually coloured hair.

  
He could still inspire fear and that was one of the reasons he had chosen to hold this meeting on Christmas Eve in order to meet with the new Minister of the Japanese magical community. The former Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, would introduce him to his successor, a boy really, that Sesshoumaru heard had defeated a Dark Lord that terrorized the British community for years, and then was asked to rule them as soon as he got out of school.

  
The inu demon frowned inwardly; the last thing he needed was dealing with an immature brat.

  
Kagome noticed his agitation. Having married one of his generals she had been granted a demon's lifespan and she had been his right hand after Naraku's defeat.

  
"No maiming the other Minister," she told him.

  
Sesshoumaru glared at her. Sometimes he felt as though the miko could read minds.

  
"I can't, but you scratched the desk. Again," Kagome told him in a mild scolding tone. Sesshoumaru did not get a chance to retort.

  
The door opened and the Japanese stood up as a man with a lion like mane came inside. He looked worse than the last time Sesshoumaru had seen him. He had more lines on his face, deeper scars and a darker look in his eyes. Rather prominent was also his limp.

  
The demon lord knew then that the war had not been kind to this man.

  
And then he saw the other.

  
Behind Scrimgeour followed a slim, dark haired man with waist length hair and green eyes the colour of an emerald and his favourite poison. He was pale but not unhealthily so. And he was beautiful, as only very few mortals could be. He would have been considered perfect had it not been for a thin scar that started from the left side of his head, starting under the hair and reached down to his chin. And since the Inu Lord could feel magic he knew this man was a warrior and one of the strongest wizards he had ever met. Added to that, he did not look a day older than seventeen.

  
"Minister Sesshoumaru, this is my successor, Minister Harry James Potter," Scrimgeour offered. "Potter, the Japanese Minister for Magic is also one of the four ruling demon in Asia."

  
The youth smirked and the demon watched on.

  
"Yes, the Lord of the West," Harry drawled. He bowed his head slightly to the demon and Sesshoumaru returned the favour.  
Behind them Kagome sighed, glad that no major disaster had happened.

* * *

  
Harry was bored to death. He would rather be at the Burrow, celebrating with friends and family but he was dragged to Japan for a meeting.

  
The Boy-Who-Lived suppressed a bored sigh and settled for studying the demon. Hermione had bombarded his mind with a wealth of information, as did Lavender, his secretary, as unbelievable as that was. He knew more about demon than he cared or wanted. Still, the Japanese Minister was the first real strong demon he ever met. His blue crescent moon, bright gold eyes, long sharp claws and magenta stripes were really impressive. And then the energy around this… demon. It was raw, strong and so very primal.

  
"Potter?" Scrimgeour questioned.

  
Harry blinked. "Of course, dinner will be fine. I'd love to taste the cuisine."

  
He got odd looks, especially from Kagome. Harry knew why. They thought he had not been listening but he had had plenty of practice from school and so he gave Kagome a smirk, making her smile and shake her head.

  
Harry followed her and tried to relax as he came closer to the demon lord and felt his aura brush against his and fought a shiver.

* * *

  
The green eyed wizard watched the decorated streets and shopping windows almost fondly as the car sped by.

  
"Do you miss your home?" Kagome asked. "Perhaps a girlfriend?"

  
Harry laughed. "I miss my friends and family, but no, no girl. Last date I had was a disaster. She was jealous of my best friend big time and it could not work."

  
"Was she really a friend?" Kagome asked again. "I know men can be pigs."

  
"I swear, Hermione's like my sister. Plus, she's dating my best mate."

  
"Mate?" Sesshoumaru spoke up.

  
"Well, best friend," Harry corrected.

  
Sesshoumaru scoffed, "You mortals use words so lightly."

  
A sad smile crossed the British Minister's face. "Yes, we do."

  
The rest of the ride was rather quiet.

* * *

  
**Two years later…**

* * *

  
Harry was scowling inwardly. It was just before Christmas Eve and he was in a Ministerial function in Paris. 

  
He had been in Scrimgeour's shoes two years now and he still had not gotten used to it. All the fake smiles and stuffy clothes made him sick. He wore what Lavender assured him was the latest fashion, but he personally thought that someone had copied Snape's wardrobe. His own robes were dark green, bordering on black. On his finger he wore the Gaunt ring, one of the Deathly Hallows and he used it as a distraction from the simpering idiots and his own personal comfort.

  
He was then considerably surprised when a very familiar aura brushed against his own.

  
"Minister Sesshoumaru," Harry smiled.

  
"Minister Potter," the demon returned. He studied the young wizard. It had been two year since he was introduced him and yet this wizard looked unchanged. "You haven't gotten taller."

  
Harry gasped. "That was rude!" but then the fire in his green eyes dulled and he sighed. "But yes, I know what you mean."

  
"Hm."

  
"Harry Potter!"

  
Harry stiffened beside Sesshoumaru. "Damn," he hissed and plastered a face on his face and turned around to face the rather promiscuous French Minister for Magic. "Minister Jaques."

  
The demon almost rolled his eyes at the lust filled mortal but decided to step in anyway. "We were talking. You interrupted."

  
Harry blinked, but the French Minister stuttered and apologized while he fled from Sesshoumaru's unwavering gaze.

  
"Thank you," he told the demon.

  
"Not a trouble since you now owe me."

  
Harry blinked again. Then he laughed. Sesshoumaru was such a Slytherin.

* * *

  
**Another two years after that…**

* * *

  
"Yes, I know," Sesshoumaru muttered into the phone. He hated when Kagome was pregnant. The rest of his assistants were useless. Always too scared to approach; their fear was almost sickening to him. And to add to that the European Ministers for Magic were visiting that week and he would have to brave them all on his own.

  
And then the door to his office opened and a witch stepped in.

  
"Hello, I'm Lavender Brown, Prime Minister Potter sent me and… You can't wear that!" Then she proceeded to assume control and boss his assistants around.

  
Later, after he spotted Potter he nodded at the wizard and received a small smile.

* * *

  
**And ten years after that…**

* * *

  
Rita was almost trembling by the presence of the demon that walked the grounds of the British Ministry. Sesshoumaru had a formidable presence and only Potter seemed unaffected when even the Aurors seemed nervous.

  
Then she saw the boy, now man, that had saved them all. Harry Potter, forever doomed to be seventeen. All his friends had married, had children but he remained the same, without any close ties. He had never even given any indication that there might be something, a flirt, a scandal, nothing. She mused that perhaps that was the reason he was re-elected twice more and their community was thriving.

  
"Potter," the demon inclined his head and the other smiled.

  
"You know, after over ten years you can use my name."

  
"I'll remember that."

* * *

  
**And a few years after that…**

* * *

  
"Immortal," Sesshoumaru repeated.

  
"My curse," the eternally young man replied from the other side of the two way mirror. In the last year they had been speaking almost daily. Since Sesshoumaru's inquisitive nature had reared its head he had wanted to learn more about Harry Potter. The latter had proposed they forged a friendship before anything else was said and despite Sesshoumaru's tries for the contrary, they were now considered friends, even in his mind. He had learned that since Harry defeated Voldemort and inherited the Gaunt ring he was now forever doomed to be eternally young.

  
"So, Kagome got another set of twins?" Harry changed the subject.

  
"She now has twenty brats," Sesshoumaru offered.

  
"Really? Hermione is up to five and Lavender had three. But yes, Kagome did have centuries to get there." Harry sighed, a wistful look on his face as he wondered about what could have been.

  
"Don't you want children?" Sesshoumaru asked.

  
"I- of course I do," Harry told him. "But it is not an option. I will not settle for a loveless relationship. Not to mention that I do not want to outlive my children. Add to that, well…"

  
"I did not catch that," Sesshoumaru told him.

  
Harry sighed. "I'm gay, alright? I cannot stand the thought of bedding a woman. I like them, cherish and respect them but they do nothing for me."

"Hm."

  
"Hey! My confession deserves more than a one word non-answer!"

  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "You'll get your answer."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
